Problem: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}6 & 5 & 5 \\ 4 & 4 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}6 & 4 \\ 5 & 4 \\ 5 & 2\end{array}\right]$